Shades Of Dreams
by Mysteriol
Summary: It's been a while! Here's the epilogue! What happens when the greatest two pokegymleaders, Lance and Sabrina meets?
1. Chapter 1:The Story

Shades of Dreams  
  
This is a Lance/Sabrina fic. I always thought this two great pokegymleaders go well together. Oh well, anyway, r n r!  
  
  
Lance sighed as he kicked the pebbles down the hill slopes. He had arrived at Cianwood City of Johto to attend a Pokemon Trainers Gathering. It was held tomorrow. He had come earlier to explore a bit of Johto. After all, he had been busy training his pokemon to the maximum level to even bother about enjoying what was around him. He was no longer in the Elite Four. He had his own gym, Park's Gym already. Lance plopped down onto the sand of the beach of Cianwood.   
  
The sun was beginning to dip down the horizon, casting a beautiful purple effect upon the sky. The sea was a crystal blue, reflecting whatever that was in the sky. Turning beside him, he saw a raven haired girl sitting not very far away from him, staring towards the sea, gaze distant. Looking at her, he regconize her immediately.  
  
"If I'm not wrong, you are Saffron's Gym Leader, Sabrina?" Lance asked. She turned around and looked at Lance, "Sabrina's the name. You're Lance, if I'm correct." "Yup. So I guess you are attending the gathering?" Sabrina chuckled, "Yeah. Frankly, this is the first time I ever attended a gathering." Lance chuckled, too, "To tell you the truth, this is the first time for me too." Sabrina smiled, "No surprise there."   
  
"So how's your fighting skills going? The last time I fought you, you were carrying this doll." Lance said. Sabrina raised an eyebrow, "Sharp memory. But that was two years back. I don't really want to talk about it." "OK." "So you're afraid of heights?" Lance's eyes widened, "How did you know?"  
  
"I met you in the plane before, didn't I? Unless someone disguised as you." "You mean...the plane to Saffron?" "Yup, if my memory hasn't failed me. You were acting so tense up. And you were gripping the armrests so tightly." Lance grinned, "Weird for a gym leader huh?" Sabrina nodded, "Absolutely. Especially for one who owns the most secret gym, rarest pokemon, weird powers, is afraid of flying."  
  
Lance laughed, "I know."   
  
The last rays of the golden sun stretched across the shimmering sea and finally vanished beyond the horizon, revealing the thousands stars above the clear blue evening sky.  
  
"So exactly how old are you?" Sabrina asked. Lance chuckled and scratched his head, "God. How old am I. I feel as though I'm almost 100." "Well, you are." Lance grinned, "But I'm seventeen. Almost to eighteen." "Your birthday's two days later." Lance sat up straighter, "How did you know?" Sabrina smiled, "Psychic." Lance wrinkled his nose, "Faker. Tell me the truth please." Sabrina laughed, "You told me before." "I did?" "Unless my brain no longer works, you told me in the plane."   
  
Lance slumped down onto the sand, "I told you. I'm like 100." Sabrina chuckled, "Better go to a doctor to check if your brain still is functioning."   
  
Then, as though the world was being brightened up, a shooting star streaked across the sky, leaving the trails of shimmering dust behind...  
  
Lance looked at the stars above the sky, thoughts began to gather in his mind…  
  
Lance sighed and sat up.  
  
"You know Sabrina, do you sometimes feel like as though you are some sort like missing out in life?" Lance asked. Sabrina widened her eyes, "Me? …Well, the truth, yes…almost all gym leaders have this feelings at times…like they are missing out in life…I do too. Maybe because they fight too much to really uncover what is life…what does life means, you get what I mean?"   
  
Lance nodded, "So you are trying to say that we, gym leaders, never really live life to the fullest?"  
  
Sabrina nodded, "Uh-huh. So I decided to take a break for awhile."  
  
"I see."   
  
"What's today's date?"  
  
"1st of March. Why?"  
  
"Your birthday is on 3rd March?"  
  
"Uh-huh. Getting me a present?"  
  
"No way…I haven't even know if you are my friend."  
  
Lance chuckled, "So when's your birthday?"   
  
"3rd of April."  
  
"Same date?"  
  
"I guess."  
  
"Whoo haa! I got a twin!"  
  
"But I'm not…exactly same day…"  
  
"I know. But it's rare having a friend who has the same date as yourself! Right?"  
  
"Yup. Maybe."   
  
Faraway, a clock chimed midnight, and at the same time, two seagulls soared above the sea…  
  
The next day...at the Trainers Gathering...  
  
Erika walked up to the older gym leader, Flint. "Hiya Flint." Flint turned around, "Hi Erika. What's up?" Erika sat on the high bar table together with Flint, "Nothing. Where's Brock?" Flint pointed to the dance floor, "There." Erika squinted her eyes, "With?" Flint shrugged, "One red haired lady, i think." Erika tightened her fists, "Misty. I'll kill you."   
  
Sabrina sighed as she sipped her orange juice slowly. Her eyes wandered around as more pokemon trainers entered the gathering meet. "Hey Sabrina!" Sabrina shot up and looked at the one who was calling her, "Lance?" Lance lifted up his shades, "Lance's the name, miss. May i have a seat?" Sabrina nodded and slumped down onto the chair. "So are you going to battle?" Lance asked. Sabrina raised an eyebrow, "Me? I don't think so."   
  
"Why not a battle with me?" Sabrina looked at Lance, "You? Better not try the risk." Lance laughed, "No kidding! You're scared of me?" "Your pokemon. Not you." Sabrina corrected. Lance grinned, "I'm not that...powerful. Not when comparing with a psychic trainer." Sabrina shrugged and sipped her drink.  
  
Then a voice went through the intercom, "Now the pokemon tournament will be declared officially opened!" There were cheers and exciting murmurs. "We will have Lt. Surge versus Tracey Sketchit!" Sabrina pointed at the battle stage, "You know Tracey?" "Of course. One of Ash's friends. I can bet what pokemon he will be using." Sabrina nodded, "Scyther."  
  
"Each trainer will only use one pokemon! Ready! Battle!" The man declared.   
  
"Go Raichu!"  
  
"Go Scyther!"   
  
Tracey wore a look of determination on his face, "Scyther! Slash Attack!" Scyther nodded and charged towards Raichu at top speed. Lifting up his so called claws...*whatever you call it. I dunno.* , it aimed at Raichu.  
  
"Raichu! Thunder shock! Now!"   
  
"Rai!" Raichu dodged the attack and jumped to the sky.  
  
"Rai...CHU!" Thunder sparks flew out from Raichu's body and the bolts shocked Scyther, who was thrown flat onto the ground.  
  
"Scyther! Hold on! Use your Tackle Attack!" Tracey yelled desperately. Holding on, Scyther lifted itself from the ground. There were cheers.   
  
"Raichu! Thunder, now!" Bolts flew out from Raichu again. "Scyther! Dodge!" Scyther dodged swiftly and amazingly. Everyone cheered. With quick aim, Scyther charged at Raichu who was being knocked out by the fierce attack.  
  
"Lt.Surge's pokemon is unable to battle! The winner is being declared, Scyther! Whose trainer is Tracey Sketchit!" There were cheers. Tracey smiled and walked off the stage.   
  
Lance shook his head, "That was a silly battle." Sabrina smiled, "Do you think everyone is as powerful as you?" "Nope. But that was such a chicken battle! Even a child could win it." "Don't boast. Ash defeated you before, right?" "That was by luck. In actual fact, I'm better." Sabrina laughed, "Like? Boasting?" Lance made a face and slumped down his seat. Then there were cheers again. This time, not normal cheers but...uh oh...cheers of trouble:  
  
"Gary go! Gary go! Gary go!" A dozen voices of ladies shouted. Lance slumped lower in his seat, "God...i hate that ass." Sabrina sipped her drink, "What do you think? A freak entering the gathering, destroying the whole night." Gary walked right up to Lance, "Yo Lance. See you in the tournament. Prepare to weep, baby." Gary teased and walked off, ten girls following close behind. Lance sighed. He turned to the stage and noticed more girls gathering around Gary.  
  
Sighing again, he turned back. Then he looked towards his left.  
  
Lance thought as curiousity took over him. Looking towards the exit, he spotted Sabrina walking out. Making a quick decision, he decided to follow her.  
  
"Hey...where you going?" Lance asked.  
  
Sabrina turned around, "Hi Lance. Whassup?"  
  
"I should be the one who say whassup."   
  
"I wanted to take a stroll...you know...gatherings can be quite boring."  
  
"Well, at least don't walk off without a single word."  
  
"Sorry. But i just can't stand seeing that freak."  
  
"Gary?"   
  
"Yeah. A irritance."  
  
"A freako nuisance."   
  
"Uh-huh."   
  
"So where did you say you are going?"  
  
"Dunno. Just stroll a bit."   
  
"Want company?"  
  
"Whatever."   
  
They came back to the seaside again.  
  
"Back to yesterday." Lance said. Sabrina chuckled, "Uh-huh." She walked to the docks, "But this time, maybe a much more interesting place."  
  
"The docks? Pretty interesting."  
  
Not many people were there. Only two people were busy fishing. One little kid was catching fish using a net. Sabrina and Lance sat on the docks. The rays of the sun stretched golden across the waves of the sea, shining upon the sea and the beautiful scenic Cianwood.   
  
"You know what's my dream?" Lance questioned.  
  
Sabrina looked at him, "Nope. What's that?"  
  
"Travel to the other side of the world." Lance pointed across the sea.  
  
"Wow. That's a great dream." Sabrina teased. Lance laughed.  
  
"But I'm serious. Life is short. Like you say, people never live life to the fullest. So why not discover the things they haven't seen yet?"  
  
"Uh-huh."  
  
"So what's yours?"  
  
Sabrina chuckled, "Don't laugh."  
  
"Why will i?"  
  
"Because the dream will always remain a dream."  
  
"You mean you wish for something that seems impossible to achieve? But that's not totally impossible. When there's hope, there's a way."  
  
"Easy for you to say...but did you ever see a Mew come so easily?"  
  
"You wish for a Mew?" Lance asked, eyes widened.  
  
"I told you. Don't laugh." Sabrina said as she lowered her head and wrapped her hands around her legs.  
  
"No no. I can help you to get one."  
  
"Don't kid. A Mew? Nah. That's impossible. There's no like a thousand Mews in the world."  
  
"I'm serious! I can get one!"   
  
Sabrina smiled, "Oh really."  
  
Lance grinned, "You don't believe me? Fine. I'll show you."   
  
Sabrina chuckled, "That's impossible."  
  
Lance sighed, "If you don't believe me, that's fine. But when i really get one for you, don't be surprise."  
  
The sun dipped down into the horizon and the last rays vanished. Up in the sky, totally up high, two stars twinkled brightly...  
  
  
"Yo Lance! Where were you yesterday!" Gary asked as he stomped towards Lance, "I said I wanted to battle you! Don't tell me you are a scaredy!" Lance sighed as he folded his arms, "Hiya Gary. I just thought yesterday wasn't right for a battle." Gary put his hands on his hips, "Oh yeah! Everytime i ask you for a battle, you will say some stupid excuses and walk off! Now's this! When are you going to battle me? Scared? Or you just think you are such a macho trainer that no one can defeat you?"  
  
Just then, Bruno came up to Gary, "Hey dude. Battle?" Gary grinned, "Sure thing Bruno." Gary turned to Lance, "At least he's not scared. Cowardy." Gary walked off with Bruno. Lance sighed once again. It was the day after the gathering. He and Sabrina had gone back at around midnight only to find the whole place in a mess. And no one was left. Lance looked at the sky, "Well, it's time to go back to Kanto." Lance looked at the sea, "But Johto is a nice place." A man came up to Lance.  
  
"Where to Mister?" Lance turned to look at the boatman, "Well...any nice place in Johto?" The boatman smiled, "Cianwood is one. Well, almost everywhere in Johto is beautiful. But i suggest...do you prefer scenic places or busy cities?" "Scenic places. Quiet...calm. That's it." "Cianwood is famous for that. But another is...Eruteak." "What about Olivine?" Lance asked. "Olivine...is near the sea, scenery is nice. It's up to you."   
  
Lance looked once more at Cianwood, "The National Park please." "Sure thing Mister."  
  
  
"A Mew?" Lance's friend, Tom asked as he scratched his head, "I don't know. It's kinda hard."   
  
"Please! I need it!"   
  
Then a boy dashed in the National Park House.  
  
"Sorry...but i want to exchange pokemon."  
  
Tom nodded, "For..."  
  
"A Mew for an Electabuzz."  
  
Lance's mouth dropped opened.  
  
"What...?" Lance stammered upon his question.  
  
"You got an Electabuzz? I need it!"  
  
Lance felt for his pocket and pulled out a red pokeball, "I got one Electabuzz. Not really well-trained yet." The boy took the pokeball, "Never mind. I'll train it myself. Here's the Mew." He handed a red pokeball to Lance who received it, still slightly surprised.   
  
"Thank you." The boy said.  
  
Tom patted Lance on the shoulder, "You are lucky."  
  
Lance stared at the pokeball and smiled...  
  
  
Sabrina sat in the armchair of Saffron Gym and was about to turn the page of a comic when the phone rang. Picking up, she was surprised it was Lance.  
  
"Hi there Sabrina! It's me Lance!" A jubilant voice said over the line.  
  
"Hi Lance...why did you call?"   
  
"I just called to say...that will have to wait...meet me at Fuchsia City? I'll be waiting about three hours from now. Bye!" Lance hung up, leaving a slightly amused Sabrina behind.   
  
  
Sabrina caught sight of Lance at the pier of Fuchsia City, "Hi Lance." Lance turned around and grinned, "Yo Sabrina." Sabrina folded her hands, "So what's up?" Lance motioned her to sit down, "Got great news." Sabrina sat down, "Oh yeah? Like you just went over to the other side of the world?" Sabrina pointed across the sea. Lance grinned, " Nah. Better than that." Lance held out a black box, "For you."  
  
Sabrina took it, curiousity written over her face. Opening it, a red shimmering silver pokeball appeared. Sabrina stared at Lance. "Open it." Lance urged. Sabrina pressed the button and a red flash of light appeared. A pink cat-like floating pokemon appeared, "Mew mew mew!" *Are you my trainer?* Sabrina gasped and stared at Lance who was smiling. "Take it. It's yours." Sabrina shook her head, "I...can't..."   
  
"Nah. Take it. In anyway, it hates being abandoned." Sabrina looked at Mew, "I guess I am." She recalled Mew and turned to Lance, "Thank you." "No need to thank me. Just promise me to take good care of it." "Sure will. Thank you so much." Lance grinned and stared towards the settling golden sun.   
  
Sabrina turned to Lance, "You know, maybe some day, I'll bring you to the other side of the world." Sabrina pointed afar. Lance smiled, "That's a promise. It's a deal."   
  
Sabrina smiled and nodded.  
  
Then a flash of white light came from the dark sky and it streaked across the sky.  
  
Realizing what it was, their eyes followed the magical thing.  
  
It was a shooting star.   
  
~Love it? HAte it? Be kind and drop a review! Luv ya! ~   
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 


	2. Chapter 2:Epilogue

Shades of Dreams  
  
~It's been more than a year since I've updated. So why the sudden urge to? Dunno…But I know some people out there are dying to see this couple get 2gether. Anyway, this period is set 2 years after the first chap. This is when Lance and Sabrina already become bf and gf. Well…yeah, you know the thing. Read and review, k? Lotza fluff in here~  
  
Luv ya, mysterio000  
~  
  
Lance grinned as he approached his 19 year old raven-haired girlfriend, looking out to the balcony at his mansion. Lance quickly placed his hands over her eyes, "Guess who!" Sabrina laughed as she whispered, "My boyfriend, Ben?" Lance quickly put down his hands as Sabrina faced him.   
  
"Who's Ben?" Lance asked testily as Sabrina broke into gales of laughter, wrapping her hands around his waist, "You are such a fool, Lance. You should know better who's my boyfriend." Lance laughed as Sabrina leant onto his chest, staring out to the sun settling down the horizon.  
  
"Lance?"  
  
"Mmm?"  
  
"What's your wish?"   
  
Lance looked down into the dark azure eyes of the lass, "I don't think I have anymore. After all, you did bring me across the ocean that time." Sabrina beamed at the memory, "I remembered…"  
  
!@#$%^Flashback^%$#@!  
  
Sabrina tapped Lance on the shoulder, "Lance!" Lance turned around and smiled, "Hello, Sabrina! What are you doing in my gym?" Sabrina smiled, "Remember what I promised you? I promised to bring you across the sea, remember?" Lance stood up immediately, "You mean…?"   
  
Sabrina giggled, nodding, "I bought a yacht. My dad allowed us to take it to sea." Lance chuckled, "Great! When are you setting off?" Sabrina smiled, "Tomorrow. I have it all prepared. Bring along your pokemon, too. I'm sure they will love to come along." Lance laughed, "Certainly, Sabrina."   
  
Sabrina smiled, "Then I'll see you tomorrow at the docks at 9, k?" Lance nodded, "Deal."  
  
Sabrina waved and was about to walk off when she heard her name being called. Sabrina turned around, "What is it, Lance?" Lance stuck his hands in his pockets, "Well…I've been thinking all along and I…I'm not sure how to tell you but it's…" Lance began to look flustered, "I…don't know. I…well."   
  
He was cut short by a kiss on his cheek. Lance gaped as he looked down at Sabrina who smiled, "You don't have to tell me. I understand." Lance cocked an eyebrow, "You…do…?" Sabrina looked on the ground, "Well…kind of…I don't know. I-" Lance embraced her, "Yeah yeah. Let's just say we both feel the same way, k?" Sabrina giggled, "K."   
  
Lance lowered his face to her and closed the distance…  
!@#$%^End of Flashback^%$#@!  
  
Sabrina giggled at the memory as Lance pulled her closer, whispering into her ear, "What are you thinking about?" Sabrina shook her head, "Just some memories about last time." Lance smiled, "About us?" Sabrina smiled, "Think so." Lance chuckled as they faced the sun, staying close to each other.  
  
"Sabrina?"  
  
"Yeah?"   
  
Lance nuzzled his nose deep into her neck, "Do you love me?" Sabrina giggled as Lance kissed her ear, "Why do you ask?" Lance shrugged, "I don't know…" Sabrina faced Lance, "You yourself jolly well know that I do." Sabrina tip toed and placed a light kiss on Lance's mouth, smiling, "Love you." Lance smiled pulling her into his arms, "Love you, too."   
  
"Sabrina?"  
  
"What is it again?"  
  
"Will you marry me?"  
  
Sabrina jerked around, facing the calm hazel eyes of Lance. Sabrina looked bewildered, "Lance, are you ok? Are you having a fever or something?" Lance snickered, "Of course I'm not having any disease or some kinda fever. I'm dead serious. Answer me, Sabrina. Will you marry me?"   
  
Sabrina still looked as shocked as ever. Lance smiled, "I'm not joking, Sabrina. Are you too shocked, Sabrina? Answer me, Sabrina! Please, please!" Sabrina still stood frozen until she managed to choke out, "Give me three days to consider."   
  
Lance bit his lips, "Three days? Isn't that…too long?" Sabrina bowed down her head, "Then give me one day." Lance sighed, "Ok." Sabrina then looked up, "How about 3 hours? I guess I can make the decision in time." Lance shrugged, nodding, "Ok." Sabrina then grinned, suddenly throwing herself onto Lance, surprising him so badly that he almost fell backwards.  
  
"Make it 1 second! Yes, yes, yes!"   
  
Lance laughed as he twirled Sabrina around his balcony, "Hurrah!" Sabrina giggled as Lance gently placed her down, sealing their engagement with a kiss.   
  
*2 years later*  
  
Lance yawned as he plopped down on his bed he shared with his wife. Beside him, Sabrina put away his coat, "Are you tired, honey?" Lance nodded, "Yes…" "Had a long day?" Lance opened his eyes, looking at Sabrina, "What do you think the answer is? Obviously!" Lance pulled Sabrina down beside him, "Let's sleep, k? I'm really tired."  
  
Sabrina sat up slightly, facing her husband, "Do you want to know something?" Lance smiled faintly, "K. Tell me 'bout it." Sabrina leant back down on her bed as Lance sling an arm around her.  
  
"Well…I'm expecting, Lance."   
  
Silence.  
  
Sabrina looked down at Lance, lying on the bed, sleeping. Sabrina sighed, nudging her husband, "Lance! Did you heard what I say?" Lance nodded, nuzzling his nose against her forehead, "Sure honey. That's great." Sabrina giggled at Lance's stupidity. It was useless to tell her husband anything when he was dead tired. Too bad. Gotta wait for the next day.  
  
Sabrina cuddled against him and was about to fall asleep when she felt her name being called.  
  
"Sabrina?"  
  
Sabrina turned around to face him, "What is it?" Lance was no longer asleep now. He was totally sober, "What did you say just now?" Sabrina smiled, "Nothing. You're tired. Go to sleep, ok?" Lance shook his head vigorously, "NO NO!!! I wanna hear! Tell me!" Sabrina giggled, "I'm having your child!" Lance gaped, staying in that bewildered position for ten seconds until Sabrina shook him.  
  
"Are you ok, honey? Do you need something to drink? Are you-" Lance suddenly pulled Sabrina down to him, "God, Sabrina! Of course I'm not ok! I'm crazily ecstatic! I'm going mad with happiness!" Sabrina looked up to her husband's hazel eyes, now brimming with tears of joy. Sabrina hugged him, "Are you happy?"   
  
Lance laughed, "Truly! I'm not so tired anymore!" Sabrina giggled as Lance continued to babble on, "What do you think we shall call our child, huh? If it's a girl, perhaps we can…Well, I don't know. Do you think our child will become pokemon gym leaders like us? Do you think-" Sabrina hushed him with a finger on his lips, "Lance! Don't act so crazy!" Sabrina laughed as Lance embraced her.  
  
"I love today! I'm going mad with joy!" Lance finally collapsed down on the bed with exhaustion and pulled Sabrina down to him.  
  
"Sabrina?"  
  
"Mmm?"  
  
"I love you." Lance whispered into her hair, "With all my heart."  
  
  
~WHOOPZ! THAT'S THE END! FINALLY!!! LOTZA FLUFF! CUTIE FIC? OR UGLYTY FIC? Anyway, R n R, please!~  
  
Luv u!   
  
Mysterio000 


End file.
